


We Are Who We Believe

by SaltySadness



Category: Who Killed Markiplier (mentioned), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bingle - Freeform, Darkstache - Freeform, DrIplierst - Freeform, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySadness/pseuds/SaltySadness
Summary: Darkstache / DrIplierst / Bingle stories (multiple chapters, I will take suggestions and criticism seeing as this is one of my first stories)Basically the Jims and Bim want to give everyone a good Valentines Day and it ends up being a kidnapped situation for the people they want to be together





	1. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick beginning, probably won’t have much to do with the plot overall. Essentially a briefing on who the characters are and their relationships with one another.

Dark woke up to chaos. 

The second Dark opened his eyes, all he saw was shiny pink glitter everywhere. Wilford’s doing, clearly. And that’s when the yelling could be heard. Dark took his time getting up, wondering what the problem, obviously petty, was going to be now. 

As he walked towards the kitchen, the yelling got louder. He peaked into the room, and was more than surprised at the disaster before him. The majority of the walls and floors was covered in flour and sugar and egg. The room smelled burnt. He closed his eyes before he could even see the status of the counters, refrigerator, and stove. Inside, just out of his vision, the sounds of the one and only Wilford Warfstache could be heard griping at some unheard other. Dark opened the door the rest of the way, and saw that it was Camera Jim, or CJ for short. Reporter Jim was nowhere to be seen at the moment, surprising to Dark. 

“Wilford what in God’s name have you done now?”

“Why Dark, it’s Valentines Day!”

“...The kitchen is destroyed.” 

Wilford scoffed and rolled his eyes, moving his way to Dark. CJ scurried away, heading towards the living room. Dark turned his attention to only Wilford. 

“Dark, I was trying to make cookies.”

“Wilford the kitchen is too messy for you to only be baking cookies.”

“Emphasis on trying.”

“The Host senses that the kitchen is beyond saving.”

The two turned to see the Host, standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. Beside him was Dr. Iplier, shaking his head silently. He was muttering to himself about how hard it would be to clean. 

“Hello, Host and Doc.” Wilford greeted warmly. “It’s Valentines Day!”

“The Host knows this, because Wilford has taped paper hearts all over his room.” 

Wilford grinned, guilty as ever. Doc stared at him. “I woke up covered in candy hearts.”

Dark struggled to hold back laughter at the thought of the Doctor struggling under a mountain of candy. Just then, a certain robot pair walked in. Google and Bing. Bing was dressed in all pink, and Google was trying to swat him away as Bing chattered on about the holiday. “..and people give each other flowers and chocolates and presents and-“ Bing jumped back at the havoc in the kitchen. 

“Bro, the kitchen is broken.”

The room broke into conversation about the kitchen and holiday together. Dark had no hesitation when he walked to the living room, trying to escape the Egos incessant chattering. Unfortunately, he found RJ and CJ laughing and recording a Bim Trimmer who had been tied to the ceiling using a lot of pink and red paper. 

“Get me down!”

“Bad Jim is stuck to the ceiling.”

“Stop calling me that! My name is Bim!”

“Exactly, Bad Jim. Bim!”

Dark turned without another word as he locked himself in his room, sighing at the sight of glitter in everything he owned. Cleaning will take a while.


	2. The Jims’ Great Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jims want to celebrate the holiday of love some more, despite it being over.

The Jims love to show their love. They cared about each other and their other brother Bad Jim very much. Sometimes they felt a little sad that the other Jims couldn’t or didn’t join in. Dark Jim and Blind Jim were the scariest, and the Jims who needed the most affection. So, they decided, why not set them up to hang out with their favorite Jims? The Pink Jim was Dark Jim’s favorite. And the Doctor Jim was the Bind Jim’s. The Cool Robot Jim and the Scary Robot Jim got along as well, and can be put together! Wouldn’t it be fun for them to all have a nice bonding experience??

—————-

The Host woke up tied to a chair. He woke up screaming, kicking and fighting to be freed. The chair fell backwards in his attempts. He slowly calmed down and craned his neck side to side, trying to hear something, anything. He cursed being blind. Terror made his heart thump wildly. In this state, any kidnapper could do anything to him and he would be unable to fight back, to run. Suddenly, a groan was heard. “W-Where am I?”

“...Is that you, Doc?”

“Host? Why am I tied up? And why are you pushed over?”

—————-

Wilford had been having a nice dream when he was suddenly flung into the real world. He grumbled, trying to stretch. That’s when it occurred to him that he seemed to be upside down, his arms tied to his side. Dark was right next to him, glaring coldly at him. 

“Wilford, whatever this prank is, you better put an end to it immediately.”

—————-

Google booted up to an unhappy situation. He was locked in a room, with the one and only Bing. Bing was flipping out, figuratively and literally as he bounced himself off the walls as a means to attempt to escape, while Google sat silently in the corner trying to figure out a good way to escape. 

“Bro, help me!”

“I’ve ran the statistics on how well that will work and-“

“And it’s a genius idea that will work?”

“The statistics are so low it would probably break your mind.”

“Oh.”

————-

RJ and CJ looked around nervously as Bad Jim helped them set this all up. Bad Jim already shared their love, so he was making the situations up.

“Bad Jim-“

“Bim.”

“Bad Jim,” Bim sighed, “Are you sure this will work?”

“Of course it will RJ. Why wouldn’t it?”


	3. Dark Almost Murders Wilford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark doesn’t like to be stuck so close to Wilford.

Dark had a headache. Why? Because all of his blood had rushed to his head, and also because Wilford wouldn’t shut his mouth.

When asked about what happened, Dark didn’t realize he would get Wilford’s life story. It took an hour for him to describe the dream he had leading up to this. 

When Wilford finished, Dark was internally wishing the rope would snap. Dark didn’t even realize Wilford had ended his story until he noticed Wilford staring intently at him. When Dark made a questioning look, Wilford sighed.

“I said, who do you think did this?”

“Oh...I don’t know.”

“Really? You have no plan whatsoever?”

“Wilford, if I had a plan I would be out of this rope and snapping your and our kidnapper’s necks.”

“Rude much?”

Dark huffed, turning to the best of his ability and letting his eyes search the room. When he wiggled the rope would get a bit looser. But not loose enough to let him go. That’s when Dark took in the fact that Wilford’s rope wasn’t properly tied. “Wilford, can you wiggle?”

“What? Yeah why?”

“Do it.”

“How come?”

“Just do it.”

Wilford mumbled to himself and wiggled, loosening the already loose knot. As he wiggled, the rope around him just fell away. Wilford fell with it, thumping onto the ground. “Ow...”

“Wilford, get me down!”

“Wait a second, let me adjust.” Wilford slowly sat up, feeling dizzy from hanging upside down. He rubbed his head and groaned. 

“Wilford come on!”

“Why should I let you down?”

“...Excuse me?”

“You’ve been rude to me all day.”

“Just untie me!”

“You even threatened to snap my neck.”

“Wilford..”

“So tell me, why should I let you down?”

Dark went silent. Wilford obviously had no plan on letting him down. He mumbled a ‘please’ with no results. After a moment of standing there quietly, Wilford reached up and untied Dark, letting him hit the ground.

Dark let out a loud pained noise, slowly getting up. “Thank you.”

“You’re lucky I’m most likely going to need your help.”


	4. The Doc Needs Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc and Host’s turn now.

It was oddly easy to get the ropes off of Doc, almost as if a Jim had tied it. But Host’s were a bit trickier, clearly someone more experienced did his. As Doc helped Host to his feet, he scanned the area around. He turned back to the blind man in front of him. 

“Do you think you’ll need help walking through here?”

“...Yes, The Host believes he may need help seeing as he’s had no guide or walk around this area before.”

Doc took him by the arm, and slowly walked him to a door nearby. His stomach grumbled, indicating it was around breakfast-lunch time. The time Doc usually was hungry. The Host noticed, and reached into his coat pocket, producing two breakfast bars. “The Host likes to keep these around for when he craves food during his work.” 

Doc smiled and nodded, taking one. “Thank you.” Host nodded and turned his head away, seeming to think. “You’re welcome.”

As the two carried on through the unlocked door, they found a room, an office of sorts. Kind of like the one they worked at, but different. The walls were a light shade of blue, and the floors were covered in a bright white carpet. Not something the Egos would have seeing the daily occurrences that went down. 

“The Host— I sense this is an unknown territory.” 

For some reason, despite all of this, that warmed the Doctor’s heart. 

“Yes, it is. Time to see who works here, eh?”


	5. Whom the Fuck

Bing had long since given up on the walls. “This is bull man.”  
“There is no ‘bull man’. You are incorrect.”  
“That...wasn’t what I meant.”

Google glanced back at him. He sighed, splitting into Google Blue, Google Red, Google Green, and Oliver. No— Google Yellow. He had no idea why Bing’s pet name for Yellow had stuck, but it had. It confused Oliver greatly why the thought of Bing giving him a human name made him feel very affectionate, but he didn’t mind. The others did, for they didn’t carry emotions the way Oliver did. 

The Googles had begun to search the walls, floor, and ceiling for an escape route. There was a tiny vent, far too tiny to even remotely fit any of them. Not even Mini Bing. After a while, they had to sit down to recharge. Oliver leaned against Bing, who had long since went into recharge mode, and it wasn’t long before the other Googles piled on top and around the default user. Seeing as they had been taken while they were recharging before, they had not been charged well. So it was robot nap time..


	6. Reasons and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And back to Cotton Candy and Black Licorice! (Yes hello I’m finally back) Also Wilford contemplates on something he’s forgetting...or is it someone?

Wilford had been giving Dark the silent treatment. As Dark explored the area around him, what looked like a room in a warehouse except without any doors, he tried to have some form of conversation, but it all failed. Wilford didn’t even look at him, his arms crossed and his eyes dark. Dark had to give up eventually, and they worked in silence. 

Wilford was really upset. He was had tried to make the cookies, dark chocolate, the way Dark liked them. He just wanted to make him smile. It was his one true mission in life, to make Dark genuinely smile for more than a moment. The smile he wanted only came in flashes, and they were quick to fade much to his dislike. It really did remind him of someone’s smile from long ago. Someone who truly loved this holiday, someone he couldn’t quite place...

”Will?” The nickname snapped Wilford out of his thoughts, feeling his heart beating faster and his hope rising. Hope that whoever that person, (or maybe people? He didn’t know anymore), would be the one calling him. But alas, it was merely Dark.

“Look, I’m sorry, now can we stop this...childish game and try to escape? We can talk about this later.”

“Fine. But I’m still pissed at you, got it?”

“Yeah, I know Will, I know.” 


	7. Who Did This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some DrIplierst for you, Host opens up a little (internally) and Doc attempts to be optimistic.

The Doctor was searching the area, holding Host’s hand to guide him as they checked the office. Doc glanced at Host, almost unable to stop from pulling him closer. It felt nice, holding his hand, and he never wanted to stop. This was one of the only times Doc was thankful Host was blind, for he couldn’t see the flush of his face or notice him practically glowing from the smile he had. What made this even better was the Host wasn’t talking in third person, a rare occurrence of when Host felt comfortable enough and trusted the person he was talking to. While the whole situation was rather terrifying, it had its perks.

The Host would never say it, but he was enjoying this greatly. He was glad to have Doc with him, feeling safer with a body next to him and a hand to hold. He didn’t even need the actual hand, he could narrate his surroundings just fine. But, he liked the warmth coming from Doc, the feeling of trust and security he got while with him. He was narrating internally, just to be able to see, when he discovered the Doctor’s grin and the blush tinting his face. The Host smiled quickly, when Doc wasn’t looking. He decided to pretend to not know, to spare Doc any embarrassment. The Doctor was adorable, in his eyes. Well, lack of thereof. 

”The- _I_ believe we are coming to a door, aren’t we Doc?”

“Yeah, we are. Do you know what’s there?”

“I don’t believe a person is behind the door, but there’s...er, _something_ there.”

”What does that mean?”

The Host’s face flushed, which could only mean so much. Doc opened the door, now incredibly curious as to what was there. The small blush on his own face skyrocketed to full on red. In the room was a bedroom. A bedroom with dimmed lights, rose petals all over the floor and bedsheets, and soft music playing. The bedsheets were, well, red and there was a soft scent of roses, but it was stronger than that of what the rose petals themselves could cause. It was a scene straight out of a romance novel, and Doc wondered who this was for exactly. 

“Well at least it’s not a chainsaw welding murderer...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really contemplated for the bed to have a banner over it that just said ‘FUCK’ on it but I felt like that probably shouldn’t be in the story in case someone wants this to be more or less serious. So I’ll include it right here in case you’d like to imagine it there, because the thought makes me laugh.


	8. Robo Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Bing cuddle and talk while the other three charge.

Bing liked Oliver the best. He was the first to wake up, but let Bing lay on him while charging. Bing woke up second, noticing immediately Oliver’s eyes and his smile while he watched him. Bing’s sunglasses were lying on the ground next to him, and he quickly put them back on. He was slightly flustered, he didn’t like people seeing his eyes. But, Oliver said nothing of it, he just sat quietly. 

“So, how long have you been up dude?”

“About half an hour. Nobody else has fully charged yet.”

”Why didn’t you push me off?”

“Why would I?” 

Bing hesitated, and slowly laid his head on Oliver’s shoulder. Oliver was still smiling, and it looked genuine. When Oliver didn’t do anything to force him off, Bing let his body lean on him. 

“I would think you would push me off cause you hate me.” 

“I don’t hate you. You’re fun to be around.” 

“I am? I thought you all thought I was default and useless.” 

“I don’t, I enjoy your presence. The others are always too serious. Sometimes I like to relax too.” 

“Why are you like the others?” 

“I am...unsure. Something is different in my programming that makes me more...humanlike. I understand why I am less liked than the others.”

“Don’t worry Ollie, I like you the way you are.”


	9. The Jims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jims (and Bim) wonder if this will actually work.

RJ and CJ were muttering to each other. So far, the only Jims getting along were Blind Jim and Doctor Jim, and the Yellow Robot Jim and Cool Robot Jim. The others were angry at each other, when they were supposed to be happy! Bim turned to them. “What the hell did you two set up in the area with Doc and Host?!”

“We set up the traditional love room. All Jims love it! Why, don’t they love it?”

“They’ve been standing there in silence for the past 10 minutes.”

“It’s better than fighting!” 

Bim sighed. He was doing this to screw with the other Egos, because they often irked him with their incessant bickering. Also after the many pranks pulled on him, he wanted revenge (maybe he was Bad Jim after all). But the set up was clearly only for romance. The only person who could ever fall for it would be a character out of a book about romance. He scoffed and went back to watching them. He watched Dark try to get Wilford to break his silent treatment, it only working when for some reason Will smiled and spun around quickly to face Dark, only for his face to fall again. Who was he expecting? Bim didn’t honestly care. And Oliver and Bing were getting along just fine, much to his surprise. So everything seemed to be going okay, at least. Bim looked at CJ and RJ, wondering what they saw in the Egos to think they were the loving type. That’s what made him wonder. 


	10. Fear Factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow look danger.

This wasn’t expected. 

While searching for a way out, Dark and Wilford finally find a door. Wilford grabs onto the Dark’s sleeve and barrels through the door, only to find them falling. Wilford screamed something, clinging to Dark. Dark, out of pure shock, wrapped his arms around Wilford tightly. They both braced for landing. 

After a few moments of free falling, they both opened their eyes and looked around. They seemed to be falling still, but there didn’t seem to be an end. Wilford stuck his foot out, to find he couldn’t find the edge of the walls or the bottom, and frowned. Dark quickly pushed Wilford away, brushing himself off in embarrassment. 

“This is...unprecedented.” 

“Indeed it is, Will.” 

“It appears we may be falling for a while.” 

“Yes...What did you say, er, scream when we started falling?”

Wilford turned more pink than usual. “I didn’t say anything. Of course I didn’t. I just yelled. Why would I say anything?” Wilford started to ramble. Dark sighed and put a hand over his mouth. “I get it, you didn’t say anything.” 

Wilford sighed, glad Dark didn’t ask anymore questions. He didn’t mean to say it, and he was glad that he had screamed it so it was incomprehensible. Will couldn’t imagine having to live with the embarrassment of what he said if Dark had heard, he’s never hear the end of it. Dark would probably hold it over his head, like he did when the other Egos admitted something embarrassing and shocking. Meanwhile, Dark said pondering silently. He could’ve sworn Wilford had said...no that’s ridiculous, he would’ve never said such a thing. Even Wilford wouldn’t be one to say such things. Right? 


	11. Roses and Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doc and Host have to deal with the...surprise the Jims left them.

Host was sitting on the edge of the bed silently. He sipped the red wine the Doc had found in the closest, complete with two wine glasses and...other more romantic and intimate stuff. He was flustered just thinking about it. Doc was clearly thinking hard on the other side of the bed. The Host smiled, of course he wouldn’t relax a little. There were no other rooms to check and there was no danger. He hesitated, and reached out to place his hand over Doc’s. Doc looked up in surprise, his mouth slightly opened but no words came out. 

“Doc, I believe you need a small break from worrying.”

“Bu-“

“ _Doc_.”

Doc sighed, turning his hand so he could gently squeeze Host’s. He laid back on the bed. “I guarantee the Jims had to do with this. They constantly talk about this as their ‘romantic time room design’, or whatever the fuck it was. You know, the creepy typical love scene. Honestly they should’ve just locked us in a-“ He realized what he was saying. “I mean- not really— was just- I was trying to say this was overdoing it— I promise that’s not what I meant-“ 

“Don’t worry Doc.” Host turned towards him, feeling him relax a little. “I know what you meant.” 

“Oh good.” Doc let out a breath of relief. 

“Yes, I understand what you _really_ meant.” 

“Wait, wh-“ The Doctor turned his head only to have lips pressed against his.


	12. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the robros and their rad partner. The others react to Ollie and Bing.

When the others woke up, they were more than a little shocked to see Oliver and Bing leaning on each other, just _talking_. Red scoffed at them; Green stared in surprise. Blue was the only one to speak.

“Yellow, get off of that default.” 

“Blue, he’s not a default. At least he can have fun.” 

“You’re being childish-“

“I don’t fucking _**care**_.”

Yellow glared, standing his ground firmly. The other two beeped in surprise, nobody talked to Blue that way. Bing was now tightly clinging to Yellow’s arm.

Blue stared down at him, before turning away and working. Bing glanced at him worryingly, could his feelings have been hurt? But Oliver was the only one programmed with emotions, right? 

Oliver walked to the other side of the room, trying to figure out where the vent led. Green watched Bing, a curious look in his eye. “I’ve never seen Yell- Oliver act in such a way. I wonder what makes you so special?” He said in a tone without any ill intent behind it, as if he was actually wondering. Can robots wonder? 


	13. Falling and Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Wilford have a lot to talk about.

It was silent as they fell.

Despite the fact it had been hours since they had started falling, neither of them spoke. The only sound was the wind rushing in their ears the occasional ringing from Dark's aura. Wilford was lost in thought, thinking of what he had yelled. Dark, meanwhile, was trying to keep the siblings from fighting. Dark and Wilford's fight had left the two parts of his aura blaming each other for upsetting their friend. Dark, of course, knew it was both of their faults and his own, but they refused to listen. Hence the reason his aura rang out. Wilford finally looked at Dark. "I'm sorry."

"What? What could you possibly be sorry for?"

"For getting mad at you. I just wanted to have fun with you." 

"Wilford... I'm sorry, for being an ass. It's better not to dwell on the past though, we should try to get out of this." 

"I could probably poof us out." 

".. _What?_ " 

"You know, poof, teleport, us out?"

"And why have you not tried this out yet?"

"Hey, you just said don't dwell on the past."

Dark just silently cursed at Wilford while the siblings started to laugh. Of course their friend would wait to bring something like this up. Wilford was grinning, clearly understanding what Dark was shocked about. Without warning, Dark found himself standing on solid ground. He had to grab the wall in shock. Wilford was frowning. "I can't get us farther than this, something is blocking my ability to poof." Dark sighed, but saw they were in a new area of the factory. "Well, Will, we are- I am grateful for going this far." 

Wilford stared at Dark, but didn't say anything. All he could think about were those things he had forgotten. They started with a 'D' and a 'C', right? In his mind, there was a flash of light and the sound of a gunshot. The sound of a body falling. Something silver and black. But what was it? Well, Dark did say not to dwell on the past, so they couldn't be too important. As Dark walked away, saying something Wilford couldn't hear, he followed him. He could think about this later.


	14. Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Blue have something they'd like to say, Bing tries to separate them with Green's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some graphic bits (well, as graphic as oil and coolant as blood and a few missing parts from a robot can be)

"-And I think you can go-" 

"Ollie, maybe we should just sit down." Bing tugged his sleeve, Green doing the same to Blue. He and Blue had started their argument all over again, this time with much more intensity. Red was standing in the corner, watching silently. Blue had Oliver's shirt in his fist, practically growling. Bing had never seen Blue so mad and...emotional. It was scarier than when he was emotionless. 

"Well maybe if Blue here learned how to act like a normal human being for at least _half an hour_ he wouldn't be such a damn prick all the time." 

"Hm, that's odd coming from you 'Ollie'. It's almost as if you believe you're actually human? Even Bing isn't human. We shouldn't _feel_ for anything. But you feel for something, don't you?" 

"Blue that's enough." Green pulled him back. Blue spun to face Green and suddenly-

_**Crack!**_

Green was backwards, holding his nose as it was leaking oil. "Don't you interrupt me." Blue hissed. Oliver hit Blue in the back of the head, knocking him forward. Blue swung around and socked Ollie in the jaw. Ollie fell back, kicking Blue in the knee as roughly as he could. There was a crunching noise as his knee went backwards, Blue hissing in pain and oil and coolant leaking excessively from the cracks. Blue was on the ground, where he and Oliver proceeded to essentially rip each other apart. 

" _ **ENOUGH!**_ " Bing screamed. Oliver and Blue paused, looking up at him in surprise. Oliver was missing an eye, and Blue had several missing pieces of his 'flesh' missing, revealing the wiring underneath. "Even I know you two need to stop to acting like children! Can we please just get out of here before you two kill each other?!"

Blue and Oliver sighed, pulling away from each other and sitting away from each other. By now, Red had helped Green and fixed his nose. "Time to fix the dumbasses." He muttered to Green, each one going to the brother closest to them. Bing sat down and, to the Googles' surprise, was in deep thought. It was time to get the fuck out so he could _kill_ whoever put them in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's their turn next chapter, should Doc and Host have a bit of smut? Or should they wait until they finally escape?


	15. Making It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the only successful ship so far.

Doc had practically thrown himself across the room from surprise. Host sat on the bed, silently worrying he did the wrong thing. Doc was flustered and stuttering and was mainly a little turned on and extremely confused right now. Host laughed softly when he narrated this to himself. Doc just stared at him, it wasn't like Host to do something on an impulse. Altogether, Doc enjoyed it greatly but didn't really understand how to do romance. Doc slowly sat back on the bed, staring at the ground. 

"Why did you do that?" 

"Cause I like you Doctor, is it that unclear?" 

"No.. I just find it shocking." 

"And why is that?"

"I don't quite know." 

"I can tell." The Host laughed, laying back on the bed. Doc laid down with him. They smiled at each other, laying in silence for what felt like hours. Doc sat up, looking at Host. It seemed like Host was asleep, but he honestly couldn't tell. Host didn't snore, and it's not he had eyes to open or close. Doc shook him but to no avail, Host was asleep. The one thing about him was that he rarely slept, but when he did nothing could wake him. Doc sighed, getting up. He turned the lights off and left the room to continue searching. Who knows how long Host would sleep for after all.

Meanwhile, Host was only a sleep for a few more minutes. It made him worried when he was all alone, until he heard in the distance a clang and a familiar "Ow fuck". It appeared Doc had ran into something, and Host was the blind one. Host got up, using the walls to guide himself back to Doc. Doc turned back to look at him as soon as he felt Host grip his coat. "I found a door. One that leads to a courtyard. Let's get the hell outta here so we can talk about us." 

"Fine by me." 

Doc turned, holding Host's hand and walking to the middle of the courtyard. He spun around, seeing three other doors. He tried two, they were locked. The third, though, was open and led to a room with three certain Jims. "You did this?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm gonna finish this up soon. I will have like three-four (maybe a few more) Darkstache and Bingle chapters, another chapter with the Jims and Bim, and like two more chapters with DrIplierst. Sorry, I just don't know where to go with this, since it's based around Valentine's Day and if you haven't noticed it is no longer Valentine's Day. But I'm still gonna write a hella lot more, because dear god I love writing this crap.


End file.
